power_rangers2fandomcom-20200213-history
Kagaku Sentai J.A.K.Q Vulcan
Kagaku Sentai J.A.K.Q Vulcan (化学戦隊J.A.K.Qバルカン Kagaku sentai J. A. K. Q Barukan) As Chemical squadron J.A.K.Q Vulcan is the last fan-made forty eight season of Super Sentai series by. Plot It's a historical fantasy story about finding courage again. It kicks off in a guild room with a birth in the family. Characters 6th Ranger Allies Sinsheps Medubrost Wychniz Villians *'CME Criminal Machine Empire' Auron Grove Hades Morelli Raven Kobe Morpher/Changer/Henshin Device *'Main article: Kagaku Brace (Kagaku Sentai J.A.K.Q Vulcan)' Crystalline Melaertmannite Brace Sonicsaber Brace Weapon *'Main article: Individual Weapon (Kagaku Sentai J.A.K.Q Vulcan)' Apocalypse Electron Shooter Renewed Globe Desolation Piercer Haunted Lexicon Nethersbane Voyage Gatestaff Mecha/Zords Delta Repairation Bot Epsilon Corion Bot Legion Humanoid Bot Radiation Ixa Bot Combined Mecha/Megazords Azerty Xi Gattai Preliminary Oh Omicron Dynamic Gattai Construction Oh Neor 4K Gattai Z Oh Chiron Gattai S Oh Hades Strategic Gattai Experimental Oh Backstory *Shiro/VulHawk Ace - He's analytical, intrepid, light-hearted and perhaps a little too mean. Which isn't out of the ordinary for someone with his position. He was born in a small family in an average village. He lived comfortably until he was about 18 years old, but at that point life changed. He studied a lot and was learning a new language. With amazing, new friends, he is venturing out in a remarkable world. But with his powers and charm, there's nothing to stop him from reaching full potential. He could quickly become a true inspiration for many. But there may be more to it than this; he is currently exploring everything. He feels like there's more incredible sights to behold in this world. Luckily he has a great family to support him. *Kurihara/VulShark Jack - He's adventurous, hardy and gloomy. This is to be expected from somebody with his shocking past. He was born and grew up in a successful family in a merchant village, he lived happily until he was about 5 years old, but at that point everything changed. He accidently maimed somebody during a freak fire and was abandoned by all. With the help of a small group of strangers he had to survive in a villainous world. But with his skills and inginuity, he managed to go beyond expectations and conquer all fears and doubts. This has turned him into the man he is today. With the lessons of the past, he now works buying a house. By doing so, he hopes to be released of the haunting memories and finally find joy and love for life he has never had. *Taira/VulPanther Rogue - He's strict, sullen and sincere. But there's more than meets the eye, not surprising for somebody with his troubled past. He was born and grew up in a lower class family in a poor city, he lived happily until he was about 15 years old, but at that point things took a turn for the worst. He lost his siblings in a food shortage and was rejected by all. With a childhood friend he had to survive in a outlandish world. But with his strength and determination, he managed to reach full potential and overpower anybody who's a hinderance. This has turned him into the man he is today. Powerless to change the past, he now works perfecting skills and talents. By doing so, he hopes to find a place to call home and finally find joy and love for life he has never had. *Shoda/VulPhoniex Queen - She's dauntless, adventurous and arrogant. Which isn't out of the ordinary for someone with her troubled past. She was born and grew up in a lower class family in a normal port, she lived free of trouble until she was about 13 years old, but at that point things changed. She destroyed someone's life by accident during a hurricane and was abandoned by all. Alone, lost and forgotten she had to survive in a crazy world. But with her cunning and talents, she managed to crush all that's in the way and remain out of reach of danger. This has turned her into the woman she is today. After finally turning life around, she now works buying a house. By doing so, she hopes to find vengeance for the actions in the past and finally find friends she has never had. *Sawaya/VulGorilla King - He's mysterious, gloomy and vulgar. But there's more than this to somebody with his unsettling past. He was born and grew up in a loving family in a merchant capital, he lived without worry until he was about 16 years old, but at that point things changed. He killed somebody during a hurricane and was initiated in a gang. All alone he had to survive in a villainous world. But with his perseverance and bravery, he managed to keep ahead of the curve and battle the elements. This has turned him into the man he is today. With a new chance at life, he now works as a travelling trader. By doing so, he hopes to shed the memories of the past and finally find peace of mind he has never had. *Sasaki/VulLion Big One - He's scornful, greedy and fierce. This is to be expected from somebody with his ugly past. He was born and grew up in a great family in a developed city, he lived in peace until he was about 14 years old, but at that point life changed drastically. He lost his parents in an earthquake and was arrested. Without any help he had to survive in a mad world. But with his intrepidness and wits, he managed to crush all that's in the way and train to perfection. This has turned him into the man he is today. Settled down and with some peace and quiet, he now works as help for hire. By doing so, he hopes to learn more about the past and finally find pleasureful life he has never had. Category:Super Sentai Category:Series